


Falling Over Time

by Smut_Poet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Poetry, Short Stories, Smut, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Yuuri and Victor have had a long and joyous life together.  In this series of short stories Yuuri recounts his experience of falling in love with Victor.





	Falling Over Time

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a quality of looking back with the use of flash backs.

He was my light

Brazen and bold

He stood tall

A feeling of stillness present in his beauty

 

It was my fault of course for falling in love with the world’s beloved.  And the story of our life together is one that could melt even the coldest of hearts.  We lived as any happy couple would, but perhaps just a bit happier.  Our love was nothing but dreams and heaven.  So please let me tell you our story.

 

First Days:

Victor Nikiforov.

He was always one of beauty, even from a young age.  Watching him over the years is what drove me to see the potential I have and love to give.  It was after our meeting at Hasetsu that I can truly say that I felt any sort of feeling of love.  I mean I loved my family and friends, but not the kind of love that I had had for Victor.

 

* * *

  

How embarrassing?  I went viral in no time at all.  My friend, Yuuko, her children had secretly posted a video of me, doing one of Victor Nikiforov's routines on YouTube.  I can barely stand to look at, I am quite a bit heavier than I had been a few months ago.  It’s a sore subject, to say the least.  I had done very poorly in this past season’s final competitions.

I basically ran in hid, returning home to my parent’s hot springs resort here in Hasetsu, to gather my thoughts and regain my love for skating.  This may be, probably will be my last season skating.  I must make up for this past season, so that I may skate in the same realm as that heavenly man.

  ---

There was snow on the ground that morning.  Mom had been shouting for me to shovel the walk.  As I walk out the door, there was a ringing in my ears and a painful twinge to the back of my head.  I was laying on the ground looking up at what appeared to be my dog, but this truly can’t be.  Vicchan was laid to rest a few years back, I know because I missed it and I was terribly sad over it.  So, whose dog was this.  I can only imagine the look that is on my face, as my head raced to what I could at the time only assume as impossible.

 

* * *

 

He was there, my Victor.  So full of youth and vigor, to think how shy or rather ashamed I was to be near him.  I was not worthy to be in that run with him is always what I thought in the beginning.

He was beautiful and I was just Yuuri, plain old, Katsuki Yuuri.  I had been incredibly embarrassed when we met that day, 1. Because I had just gone viral and 2. As Victor introduced himself as being my new coach, he was standing there confidently naked, glistening as water from the hot spring dripped from his body.

 

This was how my journey began with my Victor.

 

* * *

  

I could feel the heat in my cheeks.   This is my idol. 

Oh god…. The YouTube video

My cheeks are starting to burn. My idol… is standing here, in front of me……NAKED!!!!

I thought I had experienced beauty before, but with this man standing here, shining as though he has just stepped out of heaven, I can honestly say that I was dead wrong.

 

Yuuri!

 

* * *

 

 An exclamation.  When Victor said my name I was always overwhelmed with joy. 

The first week though, very awkward.  He would touch me and caress me in ways that I would assume only for lovers.  When he announced my skating theme, I had some idea of why.  There were times in those first days of meeting that I was afraid of what getting close to a man like Victor could mean.

 

* * *

  

“Come here Yuuri; you have something on your cheek” Victor said, gently waiving me over.  Skating over I could see how lucky I was to have Victor as my coach.

 

“YO! Piggie” a scream of an unruly teenage punk came from behind me.  Yuri Plisetsky, a young man from Russia making his debut this year and very angry about Victor whimsically coming to Japan to be my coach.  He’s a cute kid though.  My sister Mary calls him, Yurio so there would be no confusion back at the hot springs.

 

“Pig!” Yurio exclaims again.  “Don’t hog Victor, all to yourself.” 

 

We’re competing for Victor’s coaching efforts.  I’m lacking confidence in this competition, but I get this feeling when Victor and I are together that doesn’t seem like it’s there when he is coaching Yurio.  The feeling is almost like a passion or kindred spirits.  It just doesn’t feel as though Victor would leave me. 

  

* * *

 

Our days in the beginning were foolish and playful.  It was great way to falter and get to know each other.  We would skate together, still keeping a distance.  It was love from the start, but a kindling of a fire that would continue to burn until the end.  Even now, my love for Victor burns. 

 

It started with those smiles.

 

* * *

 

 Skating alone.

I’m calming myself down, the exhibition against Yurio is coming up and I need to think.  What if this feeling I’m having isn’t true?  What if Victor leaves if I lose to Yurio?  What is Eros?  What an off kilter theme to give to me.  As though I have any experience with this sort of thing. And My response… The Pork-cutlet bowl! What was I thinking?  Victor probably has been laughing ever since the day that slipped from my lips.  If anything I want to do as well as I can to have Victor stay as my coach, but to also get the smile that comes out of the corner of his mouth.  It’s a tantalizing, it inspires me.  I want Victor to be proud of me.

 

“Yuuri!” 

 

He’s here.

Crap!

“How Long have you been watching me?” I ask Victor, as if I don’t already know the answer. 

“You skate so lovely when you believe no one is watching you,” he says as he is slowly walking out from the shadows.

“it’s as if you have a secret, Yuuri.” Victor takes a breath and stares me down with those piercing eyes.  How can I avoid my embarrassment, I think as Victor begins speaking again. “Tell me Yuuri, what is your secret?  Is it a desire, a wish?  Please Yuuri, trust in me.”

 

I want to tell him, that I want him to stay here with me, that I will win to keep him here for my selfishness.  I bite my lip and Look up from my eye lashes.  I could swear I saw Victor gasp a bit, it must be my imagination. 

 

“I just wanted to practice a bit more, that all Victor, but I’m tired now so I’ll go back home.  Will you be coming?”  I lied, I can’t believe I lied with such ease, to my idol. 

 

He simply starts walking with me toward home.  We didn’t say a word on the walk.  But the tension in the air was thick and suffocating.  My face was full of heat, I hope that Victor does not notice the blush or at the very least doesn’t mention it.

 

When we arrived home, Yurio had already gone to bed and I was about to head to my room, when the silence broke. 

“Would you like to take a bath with me?”  asked Victor, almost looking coy.  And there it was, the corner of the mouth turning up while he was looking at me.  I couldn’t resist.

“Sure, Victor, but we’ll need to be quite.  It is well after evening quiet ordinance for the hot spring guests.  And you sir and a hot spring guest” I said in ‘Eros like tone.’  I wonder if Victor will catch it.

“Yuuri, what kind of tone was that?  Are you finally understanding what it means to be Eros?”  Victor asks with astonishment.  As a joke I answer “no.” He didn’t get it.

 

We are sitting in the open air bath, close together so that we could talk but not cause a disturbance.  It was a different type of calming for me.  Victor leans to me and whispers in my ear, “Trust in me Yuuri, I will support you.”  While I assume he means as a coach, I am excited. Actually I am really excited.  I turn bright red, turn to Victor and say, “thank you Victor, but I’m going to go to bed now I have a long day tomorrow.” 

 

I am out of the bath in the robe and to my room with the door locked before Victor could react.  I really hope it just comes off as my being shy and modest.  Because in reality, I am aroused and don’t really know what to do about it.  Well I know what to do about it, but what would happen if Victor knew.  None the less this is just another reason to fight as hard as I can to keep Victor by my side.

 

Bed time, but first let’s take care of this stiffness.

* * *

 

I was so young and nervous.  But we were in the beginning stages of falling.

This is just the beginning of our story and I’m excited to tell you about our lives that were spent so lovingly together in happiness.

 

\------

  

Whispers and butterfly kisses

When spending time

Chills climb

You are my angel forever

Always

 

 


End file.
